Insaniam
by Eve et Zod'a
Summary: Ça t'a toujours torturé, hein, toutes ces rumeurs qui couraient dans le manoir du Sombre Seigneur, tous ces regards narquois et ces sourires mielleux, ces murmures à peines voilés qui se taisaient à ton approche, et puis ce lit vide, toujours si vide, Bella qui ne te dit jamais ce qu'elle fait, où elle va ni avec qui, qui ne te dit jamais rien ou te ment sans arrêt...


Bijouuur !

Ça faisait... un long moment, déjà, que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur Bellatrix, alors... Je me suis lancée.

C'est un personnage qui me fascine et c'était agréable, quelque part, de se plonger dans sa folie, d'essayer de la comprendre. Je me suis énormément investie dans cet OS - et j'avoue, il est carrément long, plus de vingt-cinq pages, mais je me voyais juste pas le couper. Il est entièrement écrit à la deuxième personne, et vous pouvez y retrouver les points de vue mêlés de Bella, Rodolphus et Sirius - et bref, je me tais, et j'espère juste qu'il y aura du monde pour le lire et me donner son avis. Ça me prend à cœur, vraiment.

**Disclaimer** : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, évidemment, tout est à JKR... Vous pourrez d'ailleurs retrouver sa plume par endroit, en particulier vers la fin, puisque j'ai repris certains éléments des tomes cinq et sept.

Et sinooooon... Je remercie mes deux bêtas favorites, sans qui j'aurais jamais osé publier cet OS : Eve et Tinette ! (Qui en a chié pour corriger tout ça, on l'applaudit)

Bonne lecture, j'espère.

_Zod'a._

* * *

«_ Les choses terribles et sanglantes sont parfois les plus belles. C'est une idée très grecque, et très profonde. La beauté c'est la terreur. Ce que nous appelons beau nous fait frémir. Et que pouvait-il y avoir de plus terrifiant et de plus beau, pour des âmes comme celles des Grecs ou les nôtres, que de perdre tout contrôle ? Rejeter un instant les chaînes de l'existence, briser l'accident de notre être mortel ? Si nos âmes sont assez fortes, nous pouvons déchirer le voile et regarder en face cette beauté nue et terrible ; que Dieu nous consume, nous dévore, détache nos os de notre corps. Et nous recrache, nés à nouveau._ »

Donna Tartt, Le Maître des illusion.

* * *

C'est _elle_.

C'est elle qui a tout fait foirer.

Qui vous a entraînés, enfermés, condamnés.

Et tu le savais, pourtant, qu'elle était instable. Qu'elle finirait par vous faire plonger ensemble, fidèle épouse qu'elle était, tout comme elle finirait par te tuer, un jour, volontairement ou non.

Parce qu'elle n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un mortel et attrayant poison.

Mais tu croyais la contrôler. Tu croyais pouvoir la brider, comme tu avais toujours réussi à brider sa soif de violence : retenir son bras, lorsque la folie devenait trop forte. Mais Bella s'est détournée, peu à peu. Bella a perdu la boule. Bella a fui, Bella est partie, loin, trop loin, peut-être même. Elle s'est laissée immergée dans la magie du Maître, et bientôt, il n'y a plus eu une seule partie de son être qui ne soit pas baignée de magie noire. Alors elle est tombée. Elle est tombée, et, par peur de la solitude, elle a retourné vos serments contre vous, un rictus sur les lèvres et le regard défiant...

Elle s'est jouée de Croupton, comme une reine sur son trône, entravée dans ses chaînes, fière d'être condamnée. Fière de se sacrifier pour lui.

_- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, Croupton ! Envoie-nous à Azkaban, nous attendrons ! Il se dressera à nouveau, il viendra nous chercher et nous récompensera plus que tous ses autres partisans ! Nous seuls lui avons été fidèles ! Nous seuls avons tenté de le retrouver !_

Pas nous, tu aurais voulu lui crier, ce jour-là. Juste toi. Juste toi et ta putain de grande gueule, comme d'habitude...

Et vous vous êtes retrouvés ici, face à face pour toujours, unis dans les bas fonds. Au creux des vagues, au creux des rochers, aux creux des courants d'air qui passent et qui repassent, sans jamais t'apporter la chaleur des rayons du soleil... Avec _eux_.

Tu as froid, hein Rodolphus ? Tellement froid... Tu trembles, tu voudrais que les Détraqueurs s'en aillent, tu voudrais que l'hiver se termine, et tu voudrais partir, tout simplement, quitter cet endroit maudit et t'éloigner de ce capharnaüm sans fin, éclipser les échos de ces râles d'agonies, éclipser toute l'horreur de ces gémissements glauques... Mourir, sortir de ta coquille, décongeler ton cerveau, tes neurones, tes pensées. Oublier, laisser tomber le masque et revenir en arrière, effacer les années perdues qui s'impriment sur tes traits jusqu'à ce que toi-même tu ne reconnaisses plus ton visage en y portant les mains, effacer les années jusqu'à t'extirper de ce corps devenu ton bourreau. Cesser de contempler tes membres frigorifiés, cesser de les porter devant tes yeux et de te demander à qui ils appartiennent. Si l'homme que tu penses être existe toujours encore, ou bien s'il est déjà mort...

Et peut-être, peut-être as tu d'ors et déjà reçu le baiser, sans y faire attention ?

Peut-être que les Detraqueurs ont refermé sur tes lèvres leur mâchoire putride et décomposé, peut-être les as-tu trop longtemps laisser jouir de ta résipiscence et de ton affliction...

Quel âge as-tu, dis, Rod, tu t'en souviens ? Vingt-neuf ans ? Quarante ? Tu ne sais plus, tu ne sais pas. Le temps s'est refermé sur toi, dès lors que tu as posé ton pied dans cette cellule. Tu le regardes s'écouler en comptant les hurlements émis par ton frère, tu le regardes ronger ce corps que tu t'étais façonné, ramollir tes muscles et déformer tes traits, mais tu te sens toujours jeune, quelque part. Les années passent, tu n'évolues plus. Tu auras trente ans, quand tu sortiras - les Détraqueurs t'extirperont de ce corps et tu pourras enfin revivre.

Souvent, à travers les barreaux - les siens, les tiens - tu entrevois le visage émacié de Bella, sa silhouette squelettique et son regard dément. Tu l'entends chuchoter, dans l'ombre de sa cellule, implorer un Seigneur qui ne viendra pas, ne viendra plus, ne viendra jamais.

- Tais-toi. Ferme-là, FERME-LA ! Tu t'entends lui crier un jour, les poings serrés et le regard furieux, alors qu'elle s'enflamme une fois de trop.

Tu ne supportes plus de l'entendre murmurer sans fin. De la voir espérer de cet air si confiant, comme si le Maître avait le pouvoir de tout faire, alors que _merde_. Le Maître est mort.

Et tu voudrais pulvériser son crâne, de la voir si crédule, laisser son sang tapir murs et plafonds...

Parce que tu n'es pas comme elle, toi. Tu n'as pas la foi pure, les pulsions fanatiques, et quelque part, ça mettrait un peu de couleur, non ?

_Tu ne vous imagines pas, plus tard, les bras tendus vers le ciel, les rafales s'engouffrant autour de vous et le visage fouetté par les embruns de la mer... Libre... Enivrés d'être en vie, enivrés d'avoir survécu..._

L'espoir s'est envolé, et tu n'attends plus rien.

Mais Bella ne se tait pas. Bella hurle de plus belle, Bella se jette contre les portes de sa cellule, Bella s'écrase contre les barreaux, tente de t'atteindre de ses doigts, accusateurs et décharnés.

Rien ne pourra jamais freiner sa dévotion.

- Sale petit pourceau répugnant, traître à notre cause... Arrête de dire des mensonges... Tu oses... Tu oses... après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi... IL REVIENDRA ! IL REVIENDRA, JE SAIS QU'IL REVIENDRA !

_Et alors tu regretteras de ne pas avoir espéré._

Bientôt, son assiette roule vers toi - remplie à souhait de pourritures et de vers décomposés - et l'étage ne devient plus rien d'autres qu'un bruyant enchevêtrement de cris déments et de rires extatiques, de prisonniers qui hurlent et de tintements métalliques. Les détenus se mettent à gémir du fin fond de leur cellule, à supplier un tiers de venir les chercher. Certains appellent leur mère, d'autre braillent des prières, psalmodient, injurient - tout ça sous l'égide d'une folie destructrice, implacable et vorace.

- Je vous en supplie, je vous en supplie..._  
_  
Tu trembles en reconnaissant le timbre de Rabastan, dans la cellule adjacente. Tu trembles en l'entendant déballer des murmures incohérents, en l'entendant couiner, crier, gémir et chuchoter des excuses. Et quand les cris s'évanouissent - parce qu'ils s'évanouissent toujours, évidemment -, quand Bella se tait, enfin, quand sa voix devient sèche et que ses yeux roulent hors de leur orbite, quand elle enfouit son visage entre deux barreaux et qu'elle se met à rire, comme ça, pour combler le silence, alors tu recherches en elle les vestiges de ce que tu aimais tant, à l'époque. Sa peau laiteuse, sa crinière noire, ses lèvres rouges...

Tu recherches en Bella le reflet de tes souvenirs, et tu frémis, en voyant ce que ces années passées à Azkaban lui ont fait, en voyant la pouilleuse qu'elle est devenue - raide, sèche et ternie, la peau devenue noire, décolorée par les années, les cheveux emmêlés, décoiffés, négligés, et les lèvres gercées. Tu recherches, et tu te souviens de son corps pressé contre le tien, de ses lèvres brûlantes et de son souffle chaud. Tu la sens même, parfois, qui te murmure des choses à l'oreille, exubérante et aguicheuse...

Et tu te revois à Poudlard, cherchant à capter son regard. Tu la revois elle, impériale et arrogante, méprisante et mesquine - sifflant-soufflant et remuant toujours, comme une vipère qui vous file entre les jambes et vous mords sans détours. Parfaite, tout simplement. Parfaite pour être ta compagne, parfaite pour être ton amante. Et à l'époque, tu te disais que ce n'était pas grave, si les choses entre vous n'étaient pas réciproques. Si quand elle t'embrassait, la chaleur était factice, si quand elle te voyait, son regard cherchait ailleurs, s'accrochait à ta marque... Tu te disais que ça viendrait.

Mais le temps est passé, et rien n'est jamais venu.

Il n'y en avait que pour Sirius... Sirius, pour qui elle avait tant de projets... Et puis, il y avait le Maître, aussi, évidemment.

Ça t'a toujours torturé, hein, toutes ces rumeurs qui couraient dans le manoir du Sombre Seigneur, tous ces regards narquois et ces sourires mielleux, ces murmures à peines voilés qui se taisaient à ton approche, et puis ce lit vide, toujours si vide, Bella qui ne te dit jamais ce qu'elle fait, où elle va ni avec qui, qui ne te dit jamais rien ou te ment sans arrêt... Et le Maître qui ne répond de rien... Ses yeux de reptiles posés sur toi, ses lèvres closes et ses sourires fugaces...

Savait-il ?

Savait-il ô combien elle l'admire ? Ô combien elle l'aime, quand elle devrait t'aimer, _toi_ ?

Quelques fois, vos yeux se croisent, dans l'ombre de vos cellules. Parfois, vous ne vous reconnaissez pas. Il y a trop de brouillards en vous. Mais il y a des moments, comme celui-ci, où tu te souviens, où elle se souvient. Et alors, il y a de la rancune entre vous - parce qu'il n'y a que les pires moments de votre vie que les Détraqueurs permettent à vos esprits de revisionner en boucle.

Tu revois le visage de Franck et Alice, ces immondes traîtres à leur sang. Le bébé, encore dans son couffin. Rab et Barty, leur visage déchaîné. Bella, qui te haït d'être si faible. Qui te haït de ne pas être le maître, de ne pas être comme elle aurait voulu que tu sois... La neige tombant derrière les vitres. Les flocons qui s'abattent sur les carreaux. Et puis la porte. L'eau qui dégouline sous tes pieds. Les cris. Les hurlements. Les suppliques.

Ils étaient censés savoir, censés vous renseigner - il _fallait_ que vous retrouviez le Maître !

Mais au lieu de ça...

Tu t'es retrouvé le nez dans la neige, enveloppé dans les caquètements de Bella, dans son rire cauchemardesque et fou à lier, encerclé par les Aurors et mis à terre en à peine quelques secondes.

Ton monde a volé en éclat.

.

.

Tu te souviens tellement de ce jour, toi aussi...

Comme si elle aussi avait attendu votre réunion, de son côté.

Tu te souviens du froid qui s'engouffre dans tout ton corps, de tes entrailles qui se gèlent, de tes lèvres figées. De tes paupières se soulevant à demi, dans l'obscurité de ta cellule, à l'entente de la voix des gardiens. De l'écho de leur pas, à travers les couloirs du plus noir des étages...

Et tu l'avais vu. Bella, froide et hautaine, drapée comme une reine dans ses guenilles de prisonnière, foulant la terre comme si c'était la forteresse entière qui lui appartenait.

Les mots avaient franchis tes lèvres avant que tu n'en saisisses réellement la portée.

- Je savais que tu finirais pas me rejoindre, cousine.

Et tu avais senti ton cœur battre plus vite, en croisant son regard.

Il y avait tellement de temps... Six ans, presque.

Tes yeux s'étaient brusquement assombris, et tu t'étais agrippé plus fermement à tes barreaux, en la sentant ralentir pour finir par se figer sur place, à quelques centimètres de toi, enchaînée de tout côtés.

- Belle saison pour une réunion de famille, hein ? Tu avais fais mine de plaisanter avec un sourire narquois.

Il fallait que tu parles. Il fallait que tu lui dises, que ta langue se délie - enfin, après toutes ces semaines passées ici. Bella, n'importe qui... Bella.

La solitude... Insupportable. Tu ne pouvais plus, tu ne pouvais plus.

- Misérable... Petite créature repoussante...

Et tu l'avais observée enrager en silence, les poings crispés et la mâchoire serrée. Tu l'avais observée te regarder comme si elle ne t'avait jamais vu - et peut-être que c'était le cas, après tout, quelques semaines ici et tu te sentais déjà vieux de plusieurs années : tu pourrissais dans tes geôles, oscillant entre la folie des Black, le désespoir de Sirius et la présence rassurante de Patmol. C'était ta punition. Mais elle, qu'avait-elle fait, pour se retrouver maintenant ici, enfermée comme une débutante ? Sur quels pauvres ères s'était-elle déchaînée, son maître ainsi perdu ?

Tu avais voulu ajouter quelque chose, n'importe, tu ne sais pas quoi. Que la bouffe ici était délicieuse, les colocataires... charmants. Tu avais voulu profiter de son silence pour lui jeter à la figure toutes ces années de non-dit.

Mais les gardiens t'avaient devancé et tu étais resté fasciné par la déchéance de ta propre cousine.

_- Retourne à tes occupations, Black, si intéressante qu'elles soient_, ils t'avaient balancé avec mépris en battant de leur matraque tes mains posées sur les barreaux._ Et on verra si tu rigoleras autant dans quelques jours, quand les Detraqueurs seront venu te bouffer le cerveau._

Tu avais alors battu en retraite au fond de ta cellule, les jointures de tes doigts déjà bien violacée, tel un chien aux abois. Et ton sourire s'était fané.

Et Bella avait ri, tellement ri... Elle avait jubilé, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait, hein, des Detraqueurs, de ce froid si mordant, si brûlant... De James qui t'en veut d'avoir abandonné son fils, d'avoir tué Lily.

_Ta faute, ta faute, ta faute._

Et Bella jubilait, donc, jubilait parce que tu avais sombré, toi aussi, malgré tous tes efforts pour ne pas être un Black. Elle jubilait parce que tu en étais resté un malgré tout, et parce que tu n'étais pas mieux qu'elle, au final...

Elle jubilait parce que tout à coup, te savoir ici, là, tout prêt d'elle, la rendait plus à même d'apprécier son séjour.

_- Alors Lestrange, t'avances, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?_

Tu l'avais regardé se faire pousser violemment en avant. Redresser la tête, un sourire démesurément sadique sur les lèvres.

Elle leur avait craché au visage.

Et il y avait tellement de dédain, dans son regard, tellement de mépris...

_- On se verra en Enfer, cousin !_ Elle t'avait hurlé dans un rire caquetant. _On se verra en Enfer et alors je te tuerais - JE TE TUERAIS, IMMONDE PETIT BÂTARD !_

Et bientôt, tu l'avais regardée se faire gifler devant les portes de ta propre cellule, avant de disparaître au loin, les joues meurtries et les cheveux emmêlées, image fantomatique...

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis fier d'avoir une parente comme elle ? Tu murmures, amer, en sentant Harry te regarder avec curiosité.

Tu voudrais oublier tous ces souvenirs que tu as avec elle. Oublier que tu as pu la chérir autant qu'Andro, oublier que tu as pu l'aimer.

Tu étais si jeune.

Tu ne savais pas, que le mal était en elle et qu'elle venait te pourrir.

.

.

Sirius vient de naître.

Mère t'a dit de ne pas trop l'approcher, mais tu n'en as cure, et, dès qu'elle a le dos tourné, dès que Walburga s'absente, tu te penches, tu le touches, tu poses tes doigts sur son visage de poupin et tu les laisse traîner sur sa peau toute fripée. Souvent, Andro et Cissy te regardent faire la bouche en cœur, comme si tu commettais un sacrilège. Elles te somment de cesser. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles croient ? Que tu vas le briser, que tu vas lui faire du mal ? Allons bon, comme si c'était ton genre, tu ricanes, un souvenir bien précis en tête.

Et tu vous revois, Andromeda et toi, descendant les escaliers, il y a quelques années, sa petite main serrée dans la tienne, ses grands yeux noirs tournés vers toi...

_Misérable petite copie._

Tu voulais la fracasser, de te ressembler déjà autant. Tu aurais voulu saisir son visage entre tes doigts pour lui ôter de force ces traits qui t'appartenaient. Tu aurais voulu lâcher sa main, la faire basculer d'une petite tape sur le dos... C'aurait été facile, tellement facile. Sa nuque se serait brisée sous l'impact, et elle aurait roulé jusqu'au bas des marches. Tu n'aurais eu qu'à accuser l'elfe.

Et puis quoi, Père et Mère auraient crié, ils se seraient sûrement fâchés... mais ils se seraient vite rendu compte que tu étais toujours là, toi, la parfaite petite fille. Alors, à quoi bon pleurer la deuxième ?

Maintenant, vous êtes trois, il est trop tard. Si tu n'es pas la grande sœur parfaite, tu as du moins de l'affection pour tes cadettes, une sorte de camaraderie bon enfant pour ces deux créatures avec lesquelles tu partages nom et sang. Mais il y en a deux maintenant, n'est-ce pas Bella ? Celui de ton enfance, et celui de tes années plus sombres, celui qui dit que Père veut un héritier que mère ne peut plus lui donner, et qu'Andromeda s'est enfuie...

Alors, parfois, tu regardes le trou dans la tapisserie et tu regrettes de ne pas l'avoir poussée pour de vrai, ce jour-là. Poussée avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les bras du Sang-de-Bourbe, poussée pour qu'elle tombe dans les marches au lieu de couvrir de honte le nom de votre famille.

Tu voudrais qu'elle brûle pour de vrai.

Avec Sirius, c'est autre chose. Tu le regardes gigoter dans son couffin, et tu le trouves répugnant, dégoûtant, abominablement laid - comme tous les autres bébés, en fait, ces bébés au dessus desquels on finit toujours par retrouver ces visages faussement extatiques, bienséants et hypocrites, et qui pépient sans cesse, d'une voix suraiguë 'Oooh ! Quel ravissant bébé !'.

Mais tu n'es pas bête. Tu sais qu'à ta naissance, tu étais laide, toi aussi. Et tu sais aussi qu'en grandissant, les choses s'améliorent - il n'y qu'à voir Cissy, debout bien droite dans un coin de la pièce, ses cheveux presque blancs soigneusement empilée sur le haut de son crâne, les maints jointes, le sourire polie. Une enfant sage - presque un ange, avec sa peau diaphane et sa robe hors de prix. Tu la regardes attentivement, et tu te demandes où est passé sa tête disproportionnée, ses joues trop rondes et son corps mal formé d'enfant prématurée, ce corps que tu trouvais anormal et qui te faisait souvent dire, d'une voix presque pompeuse : "Père, Mère, ne pensez-vous pas que Narcissa est une cracmol ?".

Ce faisant, tu te prenais souvent des gifles, mais tu voyais bien la lueur horrifiée qui apparaissaient dans leur yeux, la lueur qui disait "Et si... ?", "Et si... ?" et qui les faisait regarder plus tard l'enfant d'un air suspicieux.

Sirius, lui, il est tout pâle, tout fripé, toujours à dormir et à brailler des mots sans queue ni tête, les joues dégoulinantes de larmes et de salive mêlé. Il est infect. Infect. Indigne d'être un Black, plein de médiocrité... Toi, tu n'aimes pas les gens qui pleurent. Tu les hais, tu les abhorres. C'est un signe de faiblesse, père vous l'a toujours dit. Alors, quand tu entends bébé Sirius se mettre à pleurnicher, tu ôtes tes mains, tu t'écartes, tu ne veux pas qu'il te touche - quand bien même c'est à ton contact qu'il se calme le plus facilement...

Maintenant, Sirius a de beaux jours devant lui.

Tu le regardes grandir, tu le regardes évoluer. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'obscurcissent, prennent une couleur plus métallique. Son crâne se recouvre d'un fin duvet noir. Et le duvet s'allonge.

Bientôt, Sirius devient un Black.

Il ne pleure presque plus. Il devient beau. Il devient fort.

- Toi aussi, tu seras un grand sorcier, un jour, tu lui murmures un soir alors qu'il te regarde pratiquer quelques sorts dans le jardin.

Tu es déjà une grande duelliste, pour ton âge, et tu te sens fière, en te rappelant des compliments du professeur Flitwick, ces compliments qui te disaient que si tu creusais assez, tu pouvais aller loin, très loin, et peut-être même devenir championne de duel, comme lui dans sa jeunesse.

Bien sûr, ça vaut ce que ça vaut, venant de ce petit être répugnant, mais tu as presque _souri_, ce jour-là.

Sirius, lui, tu aimes le regard avide et fasciné qu'il te porte. Tu aimes la façon dont ses yeux brillent quand il te regarde, la façon dont il penche sa tête en avant lorsque tu lui parles avec excitation, et puis plus encore la façon dont il s'agrippe à toi lorsque Walburga pénètre dans la pièce et vous voit pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, échangeant des messes basses. Lorsque mère vient te chercher et que tu dois partir, lorsque les vacances se terminent et que tu dois de nouveau retourner à la gare - et que Sirius grommelle dans sa barbe et essaye de te persuader qu'il arrivera bien à rentrer dans ta malle, qu'il s'ennuie ici, dans cette grande maison triste et vide, avec Mère qui crie tout le temps et Regulus qui pleurniche sans cesse. Tu souris. Tu l'embrasses.

Et tu te demandes, parfois, si vous avez rêvé de ces instants. Si Sirius se souvient encore de tes lèvres sur ses joues, de ta main dans ses cheveux, de ta main dans la sienne. S'il y a encore des témoignages de votre affection présent quelque part, n'importe où, dans vos cœurs, dans une pièce, où s'ils se sont fondu dans le vide itinérant qui emplit désormais le Square.

Tu regardes la grande bibliothèque du salon, et tu te souviens de Sirius et de sa soif d'apprendre, des livres qui l'ennuient mais de la curiosité qui le dévore, tandis qu'il s'ouvre à ton enseignement. Bientôt, tu lui tends ta propre baguette, pour qu'il s'exerce lui-même, et c'est toi qui lui souffle ses premiers sorts...

- Celui-là est dangereux, mais les Gryffondors font de bons cobayes, tu lui dis parfois avec un sourire mesquin. Je l'ai testé sur une Sang-de-Bourbe, l'autre jour - il a fallu attendre plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne puisse retrouver l'usage de sa langue. J'aurais aimé qu'elle s'étouffe.

Tu restes rêveuse. Tu n'oses pas encore te lancer dans la pratique du Doloris, mais tu aspires de plus en plus à rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et, pour l'heure, tu parles sans savoir, et tu vois déjà ton cousin entouré de vert et d'argent, admiré des plus faibles, auréolé de gloire... Orion et Walburga le disent insouciant, insolent, turbulent, exécrable... Mais tu sais, toi, que Sirius est destiné à de grandes choses.

Il est le fils que Père aurait voulu avoir, le guerrier qu'il aurait voulu que tu sois.

L'héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Blacks.

.

.

- Black ? Black tu vas bien ?

Quelqu'un s'agenouille auprès de toi. Et toi... Toi tu pleures comme une gamine terrifiée, humiliée, déshonorée. Tu te sens faible. Et tu te hais pour ça. Tu te hais tellement...

_Cesse de gémir, enfin, Bellatrix. Tu n'es plus une enfant._

Malfoy t'a piétinée. Il t'a repoussée, comme on repousse un vulgaire moldu. Mais tu n'es pas une vulgaire moldue, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es Bellatrix Black. Tu es fière, digne, droite, comme te l'a toujours dicté ton nom. Alors, comment a t-il seulement osé... ? Mère avait bien dit qu'il te conviendrait pour époux : qu'unir vos deux maisons serait bénéfique pour la famille, qu'il n'y aurait pas plus grande joie pour Père - c'était ton devoir de femme après tout, ton devoir d'héritière. Et ça te facilitait tellement la tâche...

Tu l'idolâtrais. Tu le regardais depuis quelques mois déjà : son port altier, ses cheveux blonds... Tu l'aurais préféré brun, évidemment, semblable à ton cousin. Mais Malfoy respirait la pureté et c'était le plus important, non ? Il avait du pouvoir, du charisme, il n'était pas mauvais sorcier... Il était un peu jeune, évidemment, mais quelle importance ? Père avait au moins dix ans de plus que Mère.

Alors, quelque part, tu t'étais laissée charmer, tu t'étais perdue en route.

Mais maintenant, qu'était-il au final ? Un sorcier pathétique, à la lignée douteuse... Une lignée de menteurs, d'hypocrites et de traîtres. Une lignée corrompue.

C'était révulsant. Révoltant, aberrant.

Il regretterait de t'avoir ri au nez.

Une main se pose sur ton épaule et tu relèves la tête en reniflant.

Tu ne dois pas gémir. Pas gémir, pas gémir, pas gémir. C'est indigne d'un Sang-Pur, n'est-ce pas ?

_Tiens-toi droite. Relève la tête. Souris. Ne souris pas. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Baisse la tête. Ne te soumets pas._

Tu frottes ta manche contre tes yeux, et tu sursautes presque, en reconnaissant Berthy Berkelay, Berthy qui te fixe avec inquiétude, son insigne jaune et noir bien mis en évidence sur sa poitrine menue.

Elle te parle. Tu ne l'écoutes pas. Tu fixes ses doigts cramponnés à tes épaules, et tu te demandes, dès lors, comment tu as pu laisser cette souillée ne serait-ce que t'effleurer. Parce qu'elle est impure, n'est-ce pas ? Impure.

_Tu es une Black, Bellatrix._ _Tu seras toujours une Black. Alors, porte ton nom avec fierté, veux-tu ? __Ou meurs, si tu ne t'en sens pas digne.__  
_

_Meurs, pour préserver la lignée. __Ne souille jamais ton sang._

Tu cries.

Berty n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Tu tu te dresses, yeux rougis et cheveux emmêlés. Et tu la repousses, complètement hystérique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe et que la terreur s'imprime sur ses traits..

- VA-T'EN ! Tu lui craches en sortant ta baguette. Va t'en ! Ne me touche pas, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Et alors... Alors l'Impardonnable franchit ta bouche, sans que tu n'en prennes réellement conscience.

Pendant un long moment, tu te revois répéter et répéter ce mot avec hargne dans ta tête, là-bas, dans ton dortoir, à la bibliothèque, répéter et répéter sans jamais oser le faire à voix haute, telle l'élève curieuse que tu es, et tu regardes avec une fascination morbide le corps de Berkelay se tortiller à tes pieds. Elle convulse, elle se tort, et tu trouves ça beau, quelque part, toute cette douleur rassemblée ici devant toi, cette mollesse de l'âme qui force son possesseur à reste prisonnier d'une douleur qui n'est pas censée exister, qui ne _devrait_ pas exister, du moins, pas comme ça, pas aussi facilement. Et tu veux la voir souffrir, souffrir comme tu as souffert en cette nuit, souffrir comme tous ces autres qui s'aplatiront un jour devant toi pour que tu n'aies pas à le faire avant, comme tu l'as fait quelques heures auparavant avec Lucius... Parce que non, définitivement, non, ça n'arrivera plus jamais. _Plus jamais. _Tu en prendras bien garde.

Et, si tu n'es pas assez puissante pour te faire craindre, alors soit, tu apprendras. Tu seras patiente.

Les gémissements de Berthy se taisent peu à peu, et tu la vois ouvrir les yeux, agiter sa main vers toi, comme pour te dire : _je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas. Arrête. Arrête._

Tu ris. Et, dans un excès de folie, tu écrabouilles ses doigts sous tes bottines serrées.

- BELLATRIX !

_Endoloris._

Tu paniques, et le sort effleure tes lèvres une fois de plus. C'est délicieux, jouissif : tu le sens couler sur ta langue comme tu sens la magie couler dans tes veines. Quelque part, tu veux que ce moment dure éternellement. Tu veux que Berthy continue de se tordre devant toi, tu veux que ses hurlements emplissent les couloirs - et tant pis, non, si tu te fais prendre. Tu en auras bien profité. Alors... Alors ta baguette continue de rougeoyer entre tes mains, et c'est plus fort que toi, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, tu ne sais plus comment t'arrêter.

_Quelle sensation fabuleuse._

Mais tu ne sais pas, quelque chose survient : un bruit de cavalcade, une main ferme qui te tire en arrière... Ta baguette échappe à ton contrôle, et tu fais tout pour la retenir. Tu te débats, tu griffes, tu pinces, tu frappes, cognes et écorches.

_Souffre, souffre, souffre._

- Shhh, shh, calme-toi Bella, calme, tu entends une voix te chuchoter à l'oreille.

Une main se pose tout contre ta bouche et tu voudrais la mordre jusqu'à ce que le sang dégouline dans ta gorge et que tu sois enfin rassasiée.

- Bordel quelle enragée... Calme-toi, okay ? C'est moi. Ça va aller... Ça va aller... Arrête... C'est moi.

C'est doux, réconfortant. Tu frissonnes en reconnaissant finalement le frère Lestrange, en sentant sa poigne se raffermir autour de ta taille, son souffle descendre sur ta nuque. Il t'apaise.

Tu n'aimes pas vraiment sa joue posée contre la tienne, ni les mots qu'il te susurre à l'oreille, comme des reproches camouflés... mais qu'importe, au final, puisqu'il va réparer les dégâts.

Il les répare toujours.

- Oubliettes ! Tu l'entends murmurer à un moment ou l'autre en pointant sa propre baguette sur Berthy, une fois les apitoiements finis.

Et tu regardes son corps se laisser engloutir par un fin halo de lumière verte, avant de s'affaler une dernière fois sur le sol.

Tu regardes, et quelque part tu aimerais qu'elle se souvienne.

Parce que vous êtes liées, maintenant, non ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu l'as marquée, tu as vu la terreur résonner dans son être : tu voudrais en profiter, à nouveau, retrouver la terreur dans ses yeux, retrouver ce monde de douleur dans laquelle tu l'avais enfermée... Ce monde où tu es la seule à ne pas souffrir, ce monde enchantant et enchanteur, prêt à s'ouvrir pour toi si tu uses des bons mots.

Un monde de douleur où ta tête explose si tu t'arrêtes.

- Une chance qu'on soit tous les deux Préfet-en-Chef, fait mine de plaisanter Rodolphus avant de faire léviter la Sang-de-Bourbe derrière lui. Ce sera plus facile pour...

Mais tu ne réponds rien. Tu n'écoutes déjà plus. Tu marches en avant, sans te retourner, le menton haut et les paupières lourdes, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

A la lueur des torches, l'aîné des Lestrange te regarde faire avec un intérêt nouveau.

.

.

Marquée.

Marquée.

Marquée comme des esclaves, comme du bétail, comme des veaux à peine sortis du ventre de leur mère.

Qu'importe, tu te dis. Qu'importe que tu courbes l'échine aujourd'hui et finisses à genoux le lendemain. Qu'importe que tu ne sois pour l'instant qu'une putain d'initiée, sans grand intérêt, tout juste bon à servir le thé et tuer les déchets des dépotoirs moldus. Qu'importe, qu'importe, qu'importe.

Bientôt tu te relèveras, et la marque brillera tellement sur ton bras, brillera comme elle n'aura jamais brillé sur aucun autre de leur bras, brillera parce que toi, tu as la force, la volonté, tu veux apprendre et savoir et connaître et te battre, monter les échelons, gravir les échelles !

Marquée.

Des mois que tu n'as plus que ce mot à la bouche, à l'esprit, des mois que ça dure et que tu le ressasses en permanence, des mois que tu ronges ton frein à constamment triturer ton bras, à constamment fixer la blancheur immaculée de ta peau, et à attendre, attendre, attendre... attendre qu'enfin le maître t'accueille parmi les siens, parmi ses silhouettes aux contours indéfinis et encapuchonnées qui se cachent au cœur de la brume et attendent, attendent, attendent... attendent comme toi que l'initiation commence et que leur rang s'agrandisse, et qu'ils soient tous là, rassemblés tels des chevaliers de l'Apocalypse, prêts à déverser leur colère sur toute l'Angleterre, à engloutir ses campagnes dans un raz de marée infernal de folie qui fauche tout sur son passage parce qu'il n'y a que ça, au final, il n'y a que la folie à pouvoir dominer le cœur des hommes et faire du monde son terrain de jeu... Tu le sais très bien.

Alors qu'importe.

Qu'importe que tu ne sois qu'un pâle instrument.

Le Maître est là, dressé au centre du cercle formé par ses intimes, ses membres levés vers le ciel, vers la lune, yeux à demi-clos, à peine endormi. Il se tient là et il reste immobile, figé comme une statue, figé dans toute sa splendeur, figé comme un de ces antiques dieux Olympiens à qui l'on vient déposer des offrandes sur l'autel et jurer l'Absolue fidélité.

Il est... Si grand...

Alors, soudain, tandis que les doigts du Sombre Seigneur effleurent les contours de ton front, soudain tes souvenirs volent, par dizaines, par centaines. Différents acteurs, différents moments... _Prenez-les tous ! Débarrassez m'en !_ Et cette phrase qui résonne dans ton crâne...

_Rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous..._

Tu hurles, tu implores, et l'emprise du Maître se relâche, les barrières se dressent de nouveau, l'enfer s'efface.

Tu recules. Tes pensées tourbillonnent, ton bras te fait mal, terriblement mal, mais tu sens, quelque part, ton cœur qui bat au ralenti, savoure les moindres instants de cette douleur à la fois désirée et indésirable.

Les yeux du Maître rougeoient et te fixent avec une satisfaction enivrante.

- Sois loyale, Bellatrix, et tu seras récompensée.

Tu t'inclines, bas, très bas, tu serres ton poignet rougit a vif, tes yeux s'éclairent, tu es folle, tellement folle !

- Oui Maître, tu croasses presque.

Tu voudrais que ce jour dure éternellement.

.

.

- Par pitié, range la guimauve.

_Sors ton engin, j'écarte les jambes, je t'en supplie, me parle pas._

C'est ce que les yeux de Bella te hurlent alors que tu la prends pour la première fois, ce soir là, dans cette chambre miteuse dont vous venez de massacrer proprement les occupants.

Et c'est comme fêter une pendaison de crémaillère, quelque part, fêter votre première nuit de noces quand bien même vous n'êtes même pas mariés, ou fêter ta victoire, tout simplement.

Et tu te fiches de savoir que Bella ne te désire pas, dans le fond, que c'est l'excitation du moment qui la rend comme ça : fiévreuse, insolemment belle, insolemment docile. La marque est encore brûlante, sur ta peau comme sur la sienne. Vous êtes tarés, béats. Vous venez d'êtres initiés. Et la marque... La marque agit comme une drogue. Tu sens la sombre magie du Maître se déployer dans tes veines et s'infiltrer en toi par tous les pores de ta peau, se mêler à l'alcool, tout simplement, et t'étourdir, t'étourdir jusqu'à n'en plus finir tandis que tu te mets à la pénétrer dans de long va et viens. L'euphorie vous gagne, et vous êtes ivres, ivres de pouvoir, ivres de joie.

_Plus vite, plus vite._

Elle a les paupières closes. Tu voudrais l'embrasser.

Mais tu sais qu'elle te tuera, si jamais tes lèvres effleure les siennes. Elle t'arrachera la langue et s'arrangera pour te planter son poignard entre les deux yeux.

Alors, fini, les bonnes manières inculqués par les parents. Fini le port royal et les regards hautains.

Vous faites l'amour comme des animaux, vous faites l'amour comme si vous étiez en guerre. Sans mots d'amour, sans caresses ni baisers. Vous vous acharnez. Vous vous frappez.

Toi tu la baises dans tous les sens et elle elle rit hystériquement.

Tu regardes ses paupières closes, ses seins d'albâtre et ses lèvres rouges, et tu voudrais que cette nuit dure éternellement...

Mais tu te voiles la face, Rodolphus.

.

.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est le seul à te voir telle que tu es.

Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu n'es plus juste une simple adolescente, une femme : prisonnière de son sexe et destinée à engrosser les futurs héritiers du monde sorcier.

Tu es une sorcière.

La plus douée. La plus puissante. La plus dévouée.

_Sa favorite._

A presque vingt-deux ans, tu enchaînes sans scrupule les missions qu'il te confie. Tu dissimules en soupirant la marque sur ton bras, et tu tues, tu tortures, colores le monde de rouge et de vert, comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Tu n'es toujours pas mariée.

Père est malade, mère a perdu toute crédibilité à tes yeux... Pourtant, tu sais que la chose est inévitable. Tôt ou tard, tu devras faire en sorte que la lignée se perpétue, que la branche des Black agrandisse son emprise sur les autres Familles...

Mais en attendant, c'est presque toi, la chef de famille désormais. Et quoi ? Les autres jasent ? Qu'importe. _Quel gaspillage, de se marier._

Toi, tu ne veux pas finir comme toutes ces vieilles aigries. Tu ne veux pas n'être qu'une femme au foyer. Tu ne veux pas finir comme Druella, comme Walburga, comme toutes ces autres qui se contentent de pondre des héritiers quand toi tu peux être mieux, tellement mieux.

Et que ferait donc le Maître d'une greluche ballonnée ? Tu penses bon de te justifier lorsque Narcissa t'observe des reproches dans les yeux, son bras enroulé autour de celui de Lucius, étouffée dans sa propre niaiserie.

_Pauvre petite fille qui n'a rien appris du monde._

Bien sûr, toi, tu n'es pas à court de prétendants. Il y a Rodolphus.

Rodolphus, que tu repousses sans cesse quand bien même il te considère déjà comme sa compagne.

Rodolphus, qui se fiche bien que tu ailles voir ailleurs, tant que tu finis par revenir à ses côtés - tout comme toi tu te fiches bien de savoir où il passe ses nuits.

Mais quoi ? C'est un Lestrange. Un Parvenu. Ses parents sont morts, il n'a qu'un frère et un oncle... Que pourrait-il donc t'apporter que tu n'as pas déjà ? De l'argent ? Des relations ? Allons donc.

Alors, pourquoi le choisir _lui_ et pas un autre ?

- Parce que je ne t'enchaînerais jamais à moi, il te répond un jour en plein milieu d'une bataille. Quoique tu dises, quoique tu fasses, je t'appuierais toujours. Et si tu ne veux pas de moi, alors soit, je resterais dans l'ombre. Mais je te collerais, il te prévient sans attendre, et tu sens le sourire derrière son masque. Sans cesse. Jusqu'à ce que j'en crève. Et tu peux me tuer toi-même, tu sais, si le cœur t'en dis. Mettre fin à tout ça. Te trouver un gentil mari qui finira par t'engrosser un soir, par erreur, quand tu finiras par baisser ta garde. Mais tu sais, tu sais que quelque part, je suis le meilleur choix possible.

Tout comme toi, tu étais son seul choix. Pas le meilleur, peut-être bien le pire, mais le seul. Le seul.

Il écarte les bras, et ça te dégoûte, de le voir si théâtral.

- Lie ton nom au mien, Bella, il te susurre en saisissant un moldu sur son passage, et en lui faisant sauter la tête, comme ça, d'un simple sort.

Juste devant toi, comme un cadeau de mariage.

Ça te révulse. Et ça te plaît, aussi, quelque part. Tu ne refuses pas les petites attentions.

Alors tu lèves ta baguette et le sort de la mort vient frôler son masque de quelques centimètres à peine, avant de venir se fracasser contre un passant derrière-lui.

- Va te faire foutre, Lestrange, tu t'écries dans un rictus.

Et tu l'entends ricaner, ça oui. Mais tu sais, sous ses dehors arrogants, ce qui se cache vraiment. Tu le vois dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes qu'il a envers toi. Il y a cette lueur, cette chaleur... Les choses ne sont plus pareilles, depuis Poudlard, et tu ne veux pas. Tu ne veux pas, tu ne veux pas.

Personne ne te mérite. Juste Sirius.

Il est ton cousin, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Vous êtes la même personne, le reflet de l'un, le reflet de l'autre. Tu sais que quelque part, tu vis à travers lui, mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

Alors, quand tu le sens qui s'échappe, qui se faufile entre tes doigts, tu te sens perdue, trahie, délaissée.

Qu'il soit allé à Gryffondor, soit. Ce n'était pas tant un problème. Même-toi, tu avais failli y aller... Pire même, le choixpeau avait murmuré 'Poufsouffle' à ton oreille, avant que tu ne lui ries sèchement au nez. Mais Sirius, qu'il fricote avec des traîtres à son sang ? Des Sang-de-Bourbes et des Impurs ?

Tu ne comprends pas.

Il n'a pas le droit de t'abandonner ! Pas le droit. Tu as toujours veillé sur lui. Jusqu'au bout, quand bien même tu aurais pu le jalouser, pour ce sexe que tu n'auras jamais, quant toi tu as celui qui te ferme toutes les portes... Mais tu ne l'as aimé que plus encore. Tu l'as initié, guidé, couvé, couvert, quand Walburga en avait après lui. Il te doit tout. Alors pourquoi se détourne t-il de la voie que tu lui avais tracée, de celle que_ tu_ t'étais tracée ? Pourquoi se montre t-il aussi _ingrat_ ?

Parfois, entre deux meurtres, tu écris à Sirius. Ta tête est encore toute fourmillante de sorts, ton écriture tremblante et passionnée. Dans toute ta naïveté, tu es persuadée qu'il finira par te rejoindre. Persuadée qu'il ne finira pas comme Andromeda, qu'il rentrera dans le rang... Persuadée qu'il t'admire toujours, au fond.

Mais tu rêves trop.

Tu rêves trop et, les années passant, tes rêves se brisent les uns après les autres.

Tu cèdes à Rodolphus, mais le départ de Sirius ne laisse pas qu'un simple trou sur la tapisserie des Black : il te perfore de part en part. Tu te sens salie, dépouillée. Cousin Sirius t'as piétinée de tout son être et tu le détestes de t'avoir tant déçue, d'avoir rejoint Andro, d'avoir choisi cette garce.

Elle n'est qu'une copie. Une copie inutile, ratée, bâclée, sans saveur -

_- Dis que je suis ta cousine préférée, Sirius. Dis-le. Dis-le._

Il t'avait promis.

Et maintenant... Maintenant tu le détestes tellement. Tu voudrais lui crier toute ta rancœur, comme tu as crié toute ta rage ce jour-là, quand Regulus est venu t'apprendre la nouvelle. Regulus et ses épaules si frêles, Regulus et son regard si torve...

Tu aurais voulu que ce soit lui, le mouton noir de la famille.

Tu aurais alors crié, à grands moulinets de bras : _Qu'on lui coupe la tête !_

Et dès lors, tu n'aurais eu aucun scrupule à la lui arracher, et à la mettre au bout d'un pic. Comme vous le faites tous avec vos elfes de maison...

- Sirius est parti, qu'il répétait, à moitié hébété devant ton visage impassible. Sirius est parti.

Sans rien dire, sans prévenir. Sans même répondre à tes lettres. Comme ça, pfout.

Ce jour-là, tu es entrée dans une rage tellement violente que c'est tout le salon qui a volé en éclat.

Bientôt, la peur de t'attacher à nouveau est devenue source d'angoisse, et tu t'es mise à craindre ceux qui s'approchaient de toi. L'amour de Rodolphus, tu n'arrivais plus à t'en jouer, tu lui en voulais de t'aimer autant. De t'aimer de façon si flagrante, orgueilleuse, vaniteuse...

Alors, tu as tout détruit. Tu vous as saboté. Tout ceux que tu pensais aimer, tu les as étouffés, empoisonnés, abhorrés, méprisés, jusqu'à ce que dans ton cœur il n'y ait plus de places que pour le Maître, tes pulsions fanatiques, ton amour platonique.

Tu es devenue la cruelle et vilaine Bellatrix Lestranges.

.

.

Te vois-tu encore, quelque années plus tard, repeindre ce jour-là les parois du lavabo d'une épaisse couleur rouge ?

Tu avais craché à l'intérieur, le visage terne et les yeux rougis, tes cheveux longs et noirs pendants comme de vieilles loques d'un côté de ton visage. Cissy tentait de s'approcher pour t'aider, ses doigts délicats tendus en avant, prête à se salir les mains pour relever tes cheveux, mais tu l'avais violemment écarté tandis qu'une nouvelle crise te prenait.

Vomir.

Éjecter le parasite.

Tu avais reposé le flacon que Cissy t'avais donné, et, dans la glace face à toi, tu avais croisé ton regard sombre et honni ton reflet. Tu avais voulu briser en deux ta beauté défigurée, crever ce ventre que tu trouvais gros et meurtri, quand il n'était que plat et couvert des griffures que tu t'étais infligée.

_Meurs, meurs, meurs._

Derrière ton épaule, Narcissa t'avais regardé faire le visage impassible, les mains jointes dans un coin de la pièce, et tu avais voulu la gifler de se tenir si sage.

Arrête de ressembler à un ange. Arrête de ressembler à un ange, casse le miroir, brise le masque,_ je sais qui tu es_.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais... Je ne sais pas...

- Essayer ?

Tu avais ri.

Et ton rire était noir. Jaune. Gras. Sec. Épais. N'importe quoi, tout sauf sincère.

Ton visage s'était tout soudainement fermé et tu t'étais mise à penser à Sirius. Et tu avais caressé l'idée, quelque part, d'avoir un enfant... Et quelle fierté ce serait de le mettre ensuite au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Mais tu t'étais souvenue. Tu t'étais souvenue que les enfants étaient des traîtres, des égoïstes et des menteurs, sans foi ni lois, ni sentiments. Tu t'étais souvenue qu'ils se cachaient derrière des sourires et des airs saugrenus, avant de lentement ôter le masque et tout vous balancer à la figure. Tu t'étais souvenue qu'ils vous pourrissaient de l'intérieur, sans jamais s'excuser. Et que quand ils sortaient, ils s'arrangeaient pour vous tuer, et vous tirer les larmes jusqu'à n'en plus finir.

Tu ne te laisserais jamais meurtrir.

Tu ne commettrais pas les mêmes erreurs que Walburga.

- Personne ne doit savoir. Personne. Tu entends Cissy ?

Mais Cissy n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Le soir même, Rodolphus avait laisser la porte claquer derrière son dos et il t'avait regarder avec fureur.

- Merde Bella ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Il voulait te détruire. Ôter ce sale sourire de son visage.

_Pourquoi toi ? _Te murmurait ses yeux. _  
_

Et tu te disais qu'il aurait sûrement préféré Narcissa - parce que tout le monde préférait toujours Narcissa, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça ne te regardait pas.

Tu lui avais lancé un regard noir, sous tes lourdes paupières, et tes lèvres s'étaient fendues en un sourire plein d'arrogance et de dédain.

- C'était mon enfant autant que le tien BORDEL !

Et le coup était parti sans que tu ne t'y attendes - sans que lui ne puisse réellement le retenir, aussi, et tu t'étais sentie tomber, tomber...

.

.

Il y avait trop d'années de frustration derrière ce geste, trop de colère et de non-dits, trop pour que tu puisses les compter, trop pour que tu puisses le regretter. Le maître, Rabastan, ses refus, ses caprices...

Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais sans cesse te laisser marcher sur les pieds, hein ? Pourquoi serait-ce toujours à toi de courber l'échine, quand bien même c'est elle qui fait une erreur ? Tu ne veux plus. Tu ne peux plus. Tu voudrais qu'elle cesse de s'écarter et qu'elle vienne à toi, enfin, parce que mince, ça fait un bout de temps, maintenant, et même si c'était plaisant, au début, de la voir résister... Tu ne peux plus.

Et tant pis pour tes promesses. Tant pis pour toutes les belles paroles qui ont pu sortir de ta bouche. C'était du flan, et alors ? Tu n'es qu'un Serpentard.

Tu ne fais que dire ce que les autres veulent s'attendre à entendre.

Et tu déteste, tu détestes avoir à lui donner autant de liberté. Tu détestes la voir si proche du Maître...

Tu voudrais pouvoir l'embrasser quand tu la baises.

Lui faire l'amour.

- Bella...

Bella te fixe, sa main effleurant sa joue meurtrie.

- Va-t'en, elle murmure d'une voix distante.

- Bella je suis désolé...

Non tu n'es pas désolé. Tu exultes de bonheur, le bonheur de voir les rôles inversés, pour un coup - et elle le sait, elle le sent.

- PARS ! Elle hurle en sortant sa baguette.

Et ses yeux sont rouges, de colère, de larmes, quelque chose d'autre, tu ne sais pas.

Tu veux un hériter.

Elle veut se défaire de ses chaînes et prendre son envol.

.

.

La liberté, la liberté qui te tend enfin les bras, après toutes ces années !

Le masque a de nouveau était revêtit, et tu te réjouis presque, ce jour-là, de revenir ici, dans cet abject ministère, territoire corrompu et souillé par la vermine - même si tout est désert, même si c'est en pleine nuit.

Tu es vivante.

- C'est Longdubat, n'est-ce pas ? Entends-tu Lucius questionner d'un ton narquois. Ta grand mère a l'habitude de perdre des membres de sa famille pour les besoins de notre cause... Ta mort ne représentera pas un grand choc pour elle.

- Longdubat ? Tu répètes.

Et ton visage émacié s'éclaire d'un sourire véritablement maléfique, au souvenir de ce crime si... Comment l'avait qualifié Croupton, déjà ?

Ah, oui.

Un crime atroce. _Un crime si atroce que nous avons rarement eu l'occasion d'en juger de semblable devant cette cour, _avait-il d'ailleurs bien précisé en ignorant les geignements de son fils et de sa femme qui pleurait comme une madeleine.

Et tu t'étais sentie si fière, en entendant ça... Si fière...

- J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer tes parents, mon garçon.

- JE LE ZAIS BIEN, rugit le pauvre petit bonhomme.

Tu prends plaisir, à regarder la haine sur son visage, à regarder l'engeance de tes proies préférés... A le regarder se tortiller et se tortiller dans tous les sens pour échapper à Rab.

Pourquoi se montre t-il si tempétueux ?

Ne pourrait-il pas apprécier la beauté de l'instant, tout comme toi ? La beauté du passé, la beauté du présent...

La fatalité vous a offert un cadeau, ce soir.

La réjouissance des retrouvailles.

- Que quelqu'un le stupéfixe ! Implore Rabastan.

- Oh, non, non, non, tu murmures.

Et tu sens cette sempiternelle excitation te transporter à nouveau - l'excitation d'avoir un nouveau jouet, l'excitation de faire du mal. Ton regard se porte sur Potter puis à nouveau sur le fils d'Alice et Franck.

- Voyons plutôt combien de temps peut tenir Neville Longdubat avant de s'effondrer comme ses parents. A moins que Potter préfère nous donner la prophétie ?

- DE LA DODDE ZURDOUT BAS ! S'exclame Longdubat hors de lui en donnant des coups de pieds dans tous les sens tandis que tu t'approches de lui. DE LE DODDE ZURDOUT BAS, HARRY !

Mais tu as déjà brandi ta baguette magique.

Bientôt, les joies de la reconstitution te prennent à nouveau aux tripes - tu sens l'extase venir en toi. Et tu te souviens de leur cris, de leurs gémissements, de leurs bras et de leurs jambes battant l'air furieusement... Tellement divin, tellement exquis.

L'Art à son état le plus intense.

Le gamin pousse des cris et relève les genoux contre sa poitrine. Bientôt, Rab le lâche, et tu le regardes cette fois-ci se tordre sur le sol dans des convulsions grandioses et des hurlements de douleur.

_Ravissant._

- C'était juste un avant-goût !

Tu relèves ta baguette et les hurlements du morveux s'interrompent. L'espace d'un instant, tu le regardes doucement sangloter - puis tu te tournes vers l'autre, le miséreux, le bâtard au sang souillé, la réplique miniaturisée de l'infâme et odieux James Potter.

- Et maintenant, Potter, ou bien tu nous donnes la prophétie, ou bien tu devras regarder ton cher ami mourir dans les pires souffrances !

Tu ne sais pas ce qui est le plus délectant - savoir que le morveux va céder, ou savoir que tu vas les tuer, tous, les uns après les autres.

Mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu.

Le gamin tend la sphère vers Lucius - mais au même instant, loin au dessus de vos têtes, des portes s'ouvrent à la volée et tu n'as plus d'yeux que pour Sirius, Sirius et son visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant...

Quatorze ans... Quatorze longues années sans voir ton cousin, à ressasser et ressasser la moindre de vos conversations, à rechercher les erreurs et tenter de les modifier depuis la froideur de ta cellule...

Malfoy n'a pas le temps de saisir la prophétie que déjà la fille d'Andromeda lui décoche un éclair de stupefixion, et ça te fait presque rire, sur le coup, de le voir le visage si déconfit, après qu'il t'ait donné tout ces ordres. Mais que croit-il ? _Vraiment ?_ Tu as passé quatorze ans à... Tu t'es sacrifiée pour le Maître - tu as dépéri pour lui !

Lucius n'a jamais accompli un dixième de ce que tu as fait.

Il n'a pas le droit.

Pas le droit !

Mais tu n'oublies pas la prophétie, tu n'oublies pas qui sont tes vrais ennemis... La mission d'abord, Lucius ensuite.

La pointe de ta langue vient caresser une fois de plus tes lèvres alors que la fille d'Andro te tombe dessus et qu'elle amorce le combat.

.

.

Tout en la laissant te bombarder de maléfices inutiles, tu observes ses traits, et tu te dis que non, définitivement non, elle n'a rien d'Andro, rien d'une Black, rien de mère ni de père. Et ça te soulage, quelque part, de voir qu'elle ne te ressemble pas, elle qui est si souillée. Et tellement faible, aussi, en comparaison de Sirius, Sirius qui au même âge pouvait _presque_ t'égaler. Sirius l'Animagus... Qui l'aurait cru, hein ?

Mais elle, elle..._ Misérable petite créature, voyons, crois-tu vraiment avoir une chance contre moi ?_

Tu voudrais en terminer au plus vite avec elle. En finir une bonne fois pour toutes pour t'occuper du cas Sirius - Sirius, qui aurait dû venir vers toi dès le début, au lieu de laisser le soin à ta repoussante nièce de tâter le terrain.

Tu grinces des dents, en parant à nouveau ses sorts et en l'embrouillant toujours plus. Du coin de l'œil, tu vois Sirius au loin, se jeter dans la mêlée. Heurter de plein fouet Antonin - brisé par ses années passées à Azkaban, comme vous. Sirius et lui s'engagent aussitôt dans un duel acharné, plein de lumières et d'étincelles, et tu t'en veux, bientôt, de regarder ton cousin avec autant d'attention, d'observer ses progrès, de le supporter, presque, quand bien même tu devrais épauler ton camarade Mangemort.

Mais Sirius ne doit pas mourir. Sirius est à toi, à toi ! Tu es la seule à pouvoir le tuer.

Bientôt, Antonin fend l'air de sa baguette - et tu vois le fils Potter surgir, tout à coup, et entraver le Mangemort. Antonin bascule en arrière et tu le méprises d'avoir été si sot.

_Des enfants, ce ne sont que des enfants, des saloperies d'enfants !_

- Bien joué, James ! Tu entends Sirius s'écrier en direction de son filleul.

Et la colère te foudroie sur place, te glace le sang, immerge tout ton être.

James, James, James, toujours James, sans cesse ce prénom flottant entre vous deux - James Potter a fait ci, James Potter a fait ça - C'est sa faute, c'est sa faute si Sirius est parti, SA FAUTE S'IL T'A ABANDONNÉE !

- Hé, c'est contre moi que tu combats, tu te souviens ? Te presse hargneusement la gamine aux cheveux roses en t'envoyant de nouveaux jets de lumières.

Et tu les pares avec aisance, tu les pares et bientôt, c'est la fille qui bascule sous tes sorts, et tu pousses un cri dément en voyant sa silhouette flasque dégringoler de marches en marches, sous une pluie de lumières vertes et rouges qui viennent se fracasser auprès de Potter.

Tu captes le regard de Sirius, occupé à prendre soin du gros bébé et à le mettre à couvert - et tes yeux brillent, ils brillent tellement, c'est comme si tu lui murmurais : _Salut, cousin.  
_

- Harry, prend la prophétie, emmène Neville et va-t'en d'ici ! Tu l'entends crier.

Son regard ne te quitte pas tandis que tu te jettes dans la mêlée et qu'il se rue sur toi.

Et alors, tu sais, que c'est la dernière fois. Tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais laisser Sirius s'échapper de nouveau, pas comme avant, pas comme lorsque tu le voyais courir au devant du danger avec l'idiot et la Sang-de-Bourbe, et que tu t'arrangeais pour ne pas croiser sa route.

Maintenant, Sirius doit mourir, parce qu'il est le dernier des Black, parce que l'Arbre ne doit pas pourrir et que tu préfères voire la lignée s'éteindre plutôt que souillée par ses actes.

Et tu regrettes. Tu regrettes de ne pas l'avoir tué ce jour où tu as posé tes doigts sur son visage pour la première fois.

Tout n'aurait pas été si compliqué.

- Tu ne te lasses pas de me présence, hein, Bella, il s'exclame en se dressant soudain devant toi.

Et en apparence, dès lors, il n'y a plus qu'un échange de réflexions bidons, de sorts et de maléfices combinés, enchaînés les uns aux autres, dans ce que vous vous adressez à cet instant. Pourtant, derrière, il y a vos yeux qui ne cessent de se chercher l'un et l'autre, une conversation passionnée et muette...

Tu as envie de rire, en repensant à ce que la gazette avait raconté sur vous, le lendemain de votre évasion : vous, rassemblés autour de Sirius, l'acclamant comme un chef... Comme si Sirius... Comme s'il était du genre à faire ça, quand dans la minute même vous vous battez à mort.

Ton sourire se fane et tu te rends compte que ça te débecte, d'avoir lu de telles sornettes.

_- Tu as fait des progrès._

Sirius pare tes sortilèges avec une facilité déconcertante - et peut-être, te dis-tu, peut-être que tu ne mets pas autant d'enthousiasme dans la partie que tu le devrais.

_- Pas comme toi. Les années ne t'ont pas épargnée, dis-moi ? Tu t'es rouillée._

Il t'adresse un regard moqueur. Mais tu sais, tu vois, tu reconnais bien dans les sorts qu'il te lance certains maléfices de ton cru, certains maléfices que tu lui as appris, plus jeune, et tu le détestes presque, d'user de la magie des Black en niant l'évidence, d'user des sortilèges interdits quand personne n'est là pour le regarder. De se cacher, tout simplement... Et tu le méprises d'être si lâche, quand bien même il a trahi la famille pour rejoindre les plus courageux.

_- Pourquoi ? Tu lui demandes, muette, quand à voix haute tu ne fais que l'injurier plus encore.  
_

Emporté par son élan, Lucius heurte de plein fouet le socle de pierre sur lequel toi et Sirius vous affrontez en combat singulier. Tu le vois du coin de l'œil pointer sa baguette sur Longdubat et Potter.

_- Parce que. Parce que cette baraque ne valait rien. Parce qu'elle était pourrie. Pourrie du sol au plafond. Parce qu'on avait des têtes d'elfes qui pendouillaient le long des murs dans tous les couloirs de la maison -_

Merci tante Elladora.

_- ... et qu'on avait même des embryons en pots et des fragments de cerveaux dans la cave. Et parce que c'était glauque, voilà tout. Parce que je me sentais peu à peu pourrir et que ça me débectait, de voir ça. Débectait de voir que cette baraque me rendait malade, débectait de tous les voir devenir cinglés au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ma mère, mon père, Regulus... Toi, moi. Tout le monde._

_- C'était ta maison._

_- C'était un asile._

Tu le regardes avec attention, l'air de dire 'Je ne suis pas cinglée'. Mais Sirius te fixe avec condescendance et il se baisse pour éviter ton dernier sort.

- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça !

Il éclate de rire, et sa voix résonne en échos dans la vaste salle.

Et toi... toi tu voudrais lui dire de se taire. D'arrêter de se moquer.

Mais un deuxième jet de lumière frappe Sirius en pleine poitrine, et les mots se bloquent dans ta gorge. Les yeux de ton cousin s'écarquillent, son rire s'atténue, comme flottant dans le vide...

_- Allons donc, déjà ?_

Tu exultes. Tu ne sais plus quel sort tu as lancé, mais tu le tiens enfin, après toutes ces années, et tu observes avec une moue triomphante son corps basculer lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade, la peur et la surprise se mêler sur son visage tordu par les années... Avant qu'il ne traverse l'antique arcade et disparaisse au delà-du voile.

L'étoffe déchirée se soulève un bref instant, comme agité par une forte rafale, puis se remet en place.

Comme une page qui se tourne, l'histoire de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, l'histoire d'une famille désunie et hargneuse...

- SIRIUS ! SIRIUS !

Tu ris, en en prenant soudainement conscience, et il n'y a que Rodolphus, dès lors, qui comprend réellement la situation. Qui comprend que les Black sont morts, enfin, pour toujours, pour l'éternité, qu'il n'y aura plus de bébés aux yeux gris et aux cheveux noirs pour porter l'antique nom et appliquer la devise familiale, plus d'héritiers, plus de Black. Fini, terminé. Plus de Black, plus de Black, plus de Black. Plus de Sirius.

Tu voudrais presque te jeter sous le voile, à ton tour, tenter de le repêcher pour lui dire que les choses peuvent toujours changer - tu peux lui pardonner, tu peux, tu peux !

Mais il n'y aucun répit pour toi. Déjà, Shacklebolt se rue sur toi pour prendre la relève de Sirius, à travers les cris, les éclairs et les grognements, car bébé Potter continue de hurler et de se débattre dans le capharnaüm, incapable de comprendre que Cousin Sirius ne revient pas, ne reviendra jamais...

- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry...

- Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté !

- Il est trop tard, Harry.

- On peut encore le rattraper.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry... rien... C'est fini pour lui.

- Non ce n'est pas fini ! SIRIUS ! SIRIUS !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, hein, que Sirius n'est pas mort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, ce misérable petit cafard ?

Il sait, il croit savoir... Mais il ne sait rien, il n'est qu'un bébé, le pauvre petit bonhomme, il n'a aucune idée, aucune, aucune !

Sirius est égoïste, Sirius ne pense qu'à lui ! Personne ne le connaît comme toi tu le connais, personne ne sait à quel point il est noir, à quel point il est pourri, rongé jusqu'à la moelle, autant que toi, autant que vous, personne ne sait quel gamin sombre il était avant de rentrer à Gryffondor, mesquin, vengeur, hargneux, _personne !_

_Tu_ es le dépositaire de tous les secrets de son cœur._  
_

- Il ne peut pas revenir, Harry.

- IL - N'EST - PAS - MORT ! SIRIUS !

Tu regardes Bébé Potter se débattre, et tu voudrais lui crier qu'il ne l'aimera jamais autant que toi tu l'as aimé.

.

.

Bientôt, Dumbledore survient dans la salle de l'Arcade, et tu t'empresses d'en finir avec Shacklebolt en apercevant le vieillard, en sentant la marque littéralement bouillir sur ton bras - et tu cours, tu prends la fuite, tu tournes les talons pour toujours. L'amoureux des Sang-de-Bourbe tente de t'atteindre avec un sortilège à la dernière minute mais tu parviens à le dévier avec facilité, et déjà, tu as presque atteint la sortie, lorsque que le gamin se met à vociférer derrière toi.

- ELLE A TUÉ SIRIUS ! ELLE L'A TUÉ, JE LA TUERAIS !

Du coin de l'œil, tu aperçois le morveux s'élancer dans ta direction, et tu t'engouffres dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tu lances un sortilège à la volée derrière toi, dans la salle aux Cerveaux, avant de disparaître derrière une autre porte. Mais bébé Potter a la hargne, bébé Potter ne se lasse pas de courir après toi... Tu as presque atteint la cabine téléphonique, à l'autre bout du hall, lorsque tu entends ses pas résonner en écho dans l'Atrium. Tu aperçois Rodolphus tendre les doigts vers toi, depuis la cabine - mais tu lui adresse un vague signe de tête et il disparaît sans toi. Quand tu jettes un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, tu le vois, là, juste derrière toi, le visage déformé par la rage.

Tu lui lances un nouveau sortilège, mais le gamin court se réfugier derrière la fontaine de la Fraternité et ton sort vient se fracasser quelques mètres plus loin, à l'autre extrémité de l'Atrium, contre les deux grandes portes d'or ouvragées qui se mettent à tinter comme des cloches.

Allons donc, le gamin veut jouer à cache-cache, hein.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Tu as toujours aimé les jeux.

- Allez, allez, sors de là, mon petit Harry ! Tu t'écries en imitant une voix de bébé qui résonne en écho sur le parquet verni. Sinon, à quoi ça sert de me courir après ? Je croyais que tu étais là pour venger mon cher cousin !

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là ! Hurle Potter, sa voix résonnant en écho.

- Aaaaaah... Fallait-il que tu l'_aimes_, bébé Potter ! Tu susurres donc, les lèvres étirées en un sourire vainqueur.

- Endoloris !

Tu pousses un cri. Le maléfice te jette à terre, sans que tu ne t'y attendes vraiment, et tu sens la douleur qui monte, qui monte, sans pourtant trouver d'attache.

Comment ose t-il retourner ce sort contre toi, toi qui l'a dompté comme jamais personne ne l'a dompté, toi qui te l'ai approprié, toi qui en a fait ta signature ?

Comment ose-t-il ?

C'est ton sort ! Ton sort !

Un instant plus tard, tu t'es déjà relevée, le souffle court, et tu ne ris plus du tout. L'antisort que tu jettes aux morveux le manque de nouveau tandis qu'il vient se réfugier derrière la fontaine d'or, et tu regardes d'un air sombre la tête du sorcier en pierre s'arracher de son cou et atterrir cinq ou six mètres plus loin en traçant de longues rayures sur le parquet.

_Ça aurait dû être ta tête, petit pote Potter._

- C'est la première fois que tu lances un sortilège Impardonnable, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ? Tu hurles d'une voix glaciale en renonçant à ta voix de bébé. Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre, Potter ! Et y prendre plaisir.

Ta baguette tourne entre tes mains - l'Enfer brille dans tes yeux, tandis que tu repenses à Berthy, à Franck, à Alice, à Neville et à tout ces autres.

Le plaisir.

Toi même l'a expérimenté comme aucun autre ne l'a fait avant toi ; tu t'es juchée au dessus de tout le monde, tu as exploré les sentiers de la souffrance, et tu sais, tu sais comment ruiner une vie en quelques minutes, où appuyer pour faire mal, comment doser tes sorts pour que la plus affreuse des douleurs transperce tes proies de part en part... Tu sais comment les rendre fous, comment les rendre atones, comment les réduire à l'état de larve et faire plier leur système nerveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un misérable tas de cendre .

Tu sais, voilà tout, et tu savoures tes années d'expériences.

- La juste et sainte colère n'aura pas beaucoup d'effet sur moi, tu murmures, au bord de l'extase. Laisse-moi te montrer comme faire, d'accord ? Je vais te donner une leçon.

Ta générosité est sans limite.

- Endoloris ! Tu t'écries soudainement, en apercevant la tête du garçon dépasser de la fontaine.

Il s'empresse de se baisser à nouveau en voyant le bras de centaure qui tenait son arc s'envoler dans les airs et se fracasser sur le sol, tout près de la tête d'or du sorcier.

- Potter, tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi !

Tu te déplaces vers la droite, à la recherche d'un angle de tir, tes pieds glissant sur le paquet comme si tu serpentais à même le sol.

Où est-il ?

Où est-il, le petit bâtard ?

- J'ai été et je reste la plus loyale servante du Maître des Ténèbres, tu t'exclames, comme en transe. C'est lui qui m'a appris à maîtriser les forces du mal et je connais des sortilèges d'une telle puissance que tu ne seras jamais de taille à rivaliser avec moi, pauvre petit bonhomme...

Alors cesse, cesse de jouer dans la cour des grands.

_Je serais clémente, je te ferais rejoindre Sirius._

- Stupefix ! Tu entends soudain la voix de Potter s'écrier derrière toi, de l'autre côté de la fontaine.

Et il ne te faut à peine qu'une fraction de seconde pour réagir, et le jet de lumière rouge qu'avait produit son propre maléfice se répercute sur ton propre bouclier pour rebondir vers lui. Tu regardes le garçon se ruer à nouveau derrière la fontaine tandis qu'une oreille de gobelin traverse la pièce en vol plané.

- Potter, je vais te laisser une chance, tu t'écries d'une voix aiguë. Donne-moi la prophétie - fais la rouler vers moi - et je t'accorderais peut-être la vie sauve !

- Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir me tuer parce que la prophétie n'existe plus ! Rugit-il. Et il le sait ! Tu l'entends rajouter quelques secondes plus tard avec un rire démentiel. Votre cher vieux copain Voldemort sait que la prophétie n'existe plus.

Il ose... Il ose encore prononcer son nom, après avoir tant calomnié le maître...

Tu vas le tuer, tu vas l'écorcher vif, l'immonde petit bâtard, le petit pourceau répugnant, Sang Impur, Sang Infâme...

Tu vas le tuer. Tu vas tellement le tuer, lorsque le Maître t'en offrira la permission.

Tu as été sage pendant tellement longtemps - il _doit_ te donner la permission, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il ne va pas être très content de vous, j'imagine ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu t'écries, pleine de colère, vibrante de rage.

Tu doutes.

- La prophétie s'est cassée pendant que j'essayais d'aider Neville à remonter les gradins ! A votre avis, qu'est-ce que Voldemort va dire de ça ?

- MENTEUR ! Tu vocifères.

Mais une véritable terreur commence à percer derrière ta colère, à présent.

- TU L'AS ENCORE, POTTER, ET TU VAS ME LA DONNER ! Accio prophétie ! ACCIO PROPHÉTIE !

Bébé Potter se met de nouveau à éclater de rire, et il y a comme un peu du rire de Sirius, qui parvient à tes oreilles. Il agite sa main vide derrière le gobelin à l'oreille cassée et la retire très vite alors que tu diriges sur lui un autre jet de lumière verte.

Qu'il meure. Qu'il meure !

- Rien dans ma main ! S'écrie Potter. On ne peut rien me prendre du tout ! Elle s'est cassée et personne n'a entendu ce qu'elle disait, vous pourrez raconter ça à votre patron !

- Non ! Tu t'égosilles. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens !

Tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas avoir échoué ! Tu as promis...

Le Maître va être tellement déçu...

- MAÎTRE, J'AI ESSAYÉ, J'AI ESSAYÉ - NE ME PUNISSEZ PAS...

- Inutile de gaspiller votre salive ! Il ne peut pas vous entendre d'ici !

- Vraiment Potter ?

La voix du Maître. La voix du Maître, si belle, si enivrante...

Tu l'aperçois au milieu du Hall, sa baguette pointée sur le morveux figé de stupeur, incapable de faire un geste : grand, mince, un capuchon noir sur la tête, son magnifique visage de serpent blafard et émacié, ses yeux rouges aux pupilles étroites fixées sur le garçon...

Le Maître dans toute sa splendeur.

- Ainsi, tu as brisé ma prophétie ?

Sa voix de velours implacable...

- Non, Bella, il ne ment pas... Je vois la vérité dans son esprit méprisable... des mois de préparation, des mois d'efforts... Et mes mangemorts, une fois de plus, ont permis à Harry Potter de contrarier mes plans...

Non, non, ce n'est pas toi ! Tu as tout fait, tout essayé !

C'est Lucius, Lucius qui a été trop patient avec ces enfants ! Toi, tu aurais pu...

Tu aurais pu... Tu l'aimes, tu n'échoues jamais, tu l'avais, presque ! A portée de main...

- Maître, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, je combattais Black, l'Animagus ! Tu te mets à sangloter en te jetant au pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Oubliant ton nom, oubliant ton statut, oubliant la dignité des Black.

- Maître, il faut que vous sachiez...

Tu gémis, tu es tellement pathétique, tu sens les yeux victorieux de Sirius se poser sur toi.

_Regarde comme tu as fière allure, quand tu t'écrases, hein Bella..._

_TAIS-TOI SIRIUS ! TAIS-TOI !_

- Tais-toi, martèle d'ailleurs le Maître d'un ton menaçant. Je m'occuperai de toi tout à l'heure. Crois-tu donc que je suis venue au ministère de la magie pour t'entendre pleurnicher des excuses ?

- Mais, Maître... il est ici... en dessous...

Sirius continue de te narguer, adossé à la statue du sorcier sans tête, et tu sens la terreur s'abattre sur tout ton être.

.

.

Lucius se ramasse la plus grande honte de sa vie, et tu sens Bella exulter, à tes côtés, devant la déconvenue du sorcier. Elle qui attend ça depuis tellement longtemps, elle qui méprise tellement son beau-frère... Presque autant qu'elle te méprise toi, quand elle regarde le Maître avec autant d'adoration, et qu'elle se fiche de ces regards posés sur son époux, ces regards qui te disent que tu es marié à la putain du Lord et qu'elle te baise par procuration.

Elle ne fait même plus l'effort de retenir ses ardeurs, depuis votre sortie d'Azkaban, et elle le fixe constamment, à longueur de journée, de cet air si béat et extasié à la fois...

Et le Maître qui se joue d'elle, qui se joue de Narcissa, qui se joue de sa famille...

Bella est devenue pitoyable, et ça te fait si mal...

- Maître, s'exclame Bella, la voix serrée par l'émotion, c'est un honneur de vous avoir ici, dans notre maison de famille. Pour nous, il ne pourrait y avoir de plus grand plaisir.

Tu la regardes prendre place à côté de sa sœur, aussi différente qu'elle dans son apparence, avec ses cheveux bruns et ses paupières lourdes, que dans son maintien et son comportement. Narcissa restait rigide et impassible, Bellatrix se penchait vers le Lord, les mots seuls ne suffisant pas à exprimer son désir de proximité.

Tu baisses les yeux sur tes mains.

- Pas de plus grand plaisir... même comparé à l'heureux événement qui, ai-je appris, s'est produit cette semaine dans la famille ?

Elle le fixe, les lèvres entrouvertes, visiblement déconcertée.

Bientôt, les rires se mettent à pleuvoir dans l'assemblée, tandis que le maître la couvre de ridicule, elle ainsi que Lucius, Narcissa et les autres - toute la Noble et Très ancienne Maison des Black. La fille d'Andromeda s'est marié à un Loup-Garou, et c'est tout simplement répugnant.

Certains, les plus nombreux, se penchent en avant pour échanger des regards réjouis, d'autres martèlent la table de leur poings. Toi, tu les serres avec frustration, et tu sens la poigne de Rab sur ton bras engourdi. L'énorme serpent, dérangé par le tumulte, ouvre grand sa gueule et siffle avec colère, mais les autres ne l'entendent pas, tout à leur joie de voir humiliés Bella et les Malfoy. Le visage de Bella, qui avait exprimé tant de bonheur quelques instants auparavant, se couvre de vilaines plaques rouges tandis qu'elle tente misérablement de se défendre sous les nouveaux éclats de rire de vos camarades... Et tu en veux au Maître de la ridiculiser ainsi, quand c'est pour lui qu'elle a ruiné ta vie entière, quand c'est toi qui doit réparer les pots cassés, après coup : supporter ses humeurs, supporter sa démence.

- Il faut élaguer les branches, dit le Maître. Les élaguer pour extirper la gangrène.

Et Bella acquiesce avec fanatisme à tout ce qu'il raconte - mais tu sais toi, dans quel état ça l'a mise de couper la branche de Sirius, dans quel état ça l'a mise d'exterminer le dernier des Black. Il y a un tel poids sur ses épaules, personne ne se rend compte... Mais toi, tu es là, tu as vu, toujours, tu as senti sa détresse, dès le premier instant - et c'est pour ça qu'elle te méprise autant.

Tu te souviens de l'ordre de tuer Regulus, il y a longtemps. Du maître qui te confie cette mission, à toi, à Bella, surtout ; parce que Regulus a peur d'aller jusqu'au bout, Regulus complote et rechigne à faire ses devoirs... Parce que Regulus est un traître, tout simplement, qu'il panique et qu'il déserte, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Comme Andro, comme Sirius... Déferlant sur Bella la colère et les foudres du maître, la freinant dans son ascension...

La mort de Regulus vous est rapidement parvenu - vous n'avez jamais retrouvé son corps, vous n'avez jamais accompli la mission ; mais vous saviez, en voyant la tapisserie, que le dernier des Black vous avait quitté.

- Il ne reste plus que Sirius, t'a chuchoté un jour Bella, tremblante de rage tandis que tu la serrais contre toi.

Sirius indigne d'être un Black, souillé de tous côté par la vermine...

Tu étais là, à l'enterrement de Regulus. Tu les as vu emporter son corps inexistant dans le caveau familial, et tu as vu, aussi, Bella espérer secrètement la présence de Sirius, fouiller à l'orée du cimetière et inspecter les alentours. Mais Sirius n'est jamais venu. Sirius se fichait de son petit frère déchu, se fichait de sa famille, se fichait d'elle, de vous, d'eux tous. Sirius n'était qu'un petit égoïste prétentieux.

Maintenant, il faut couper la branche d'Andro et retirer les autres empreintes de pourriture, et tu sais que Bella n'en ressortira pas sans dommage.

Elle est devenue le bourreau de sa propre famille.

.

.

- PAS MA FILLE, ESPÈCE DE GARCE !

Tout en protégeant les arrières de Bella, tu vois Prewett - non Weasley, maintenant - se débarrasser de sa cape pour avoir les mains plus libres. Bella pivote sur ses talons et éclate d'un grand rire en voyant sa nouvelle adversaire, et toi aussi, tu t'entends ricaner, en voyant la ménagère s'opposer ainsi à ta compagne.

Elle n'est pas de taille.

Pas de taille à se confronter à Bella, quand bien même elle aurait apprivoisé ses sortilèges au fil des années, quand vous même pourrissiez en prison. Bella est une guerrière, Bella est enragée. Elle connaît des maléfices à vous glacer d'effroi, vous faire mourir de peur et à vous retourner la cervelle.

Que va donc faire Weasley ? Lui récurer la bouche ?

- ÉCARTEZ-VOUS ! Tu l'entends crier aux trois filles qui s'opposaient tantôt à Bella.

La Sang-de-Bourbe, la rouquine, et la folle aux cheveux blonds... Oui, tu te souviens d'elle, la fille de Lovegood, enfermée dans la cave de Lucius, ses grands yeux globuleux tournés vers toi.

- Tu es triste, n'est-ce pas, elle t'avait chuchoté un jour alors que tu étais descendu.

Tu l'avais regardé avec stupeur, sidéré qu'elle ose t'adresser la parole ainsi - et elle, elle t'avait regardé avec une sorte de compassion muette, et ça t'avait écœuré. Tellement écœuré... Tu avais reniflé et elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Qu'en savait-elle, cette petite écervelée, de ce que tu ressentais ?

Tu crèves de jalousie, et ça te ronge, ça te ronge tellement...

Dans un grand mouvement de baguette, la petite sorcière potelée engage le combat avec Bella, et tu regardes étonnée la baguette de Weasley tournoyer, cingler, fendre l'air.

Jolie tour de passe-passe, mais ça ne durera pas bien longtemps.

_Bella t'écrasera, comme elle les écrase tous...  
_

Comme elle t'a écrasé, toi aussi, année après année.

Mais pourtant... Pourtant le sourire de Bella s'évanouit, se transforme en rictus. Des traits de lumières jaillissent des deux baguettes, l'atmosphère s'alourdit. Tu sens le sol brûler sous tes pieds. Et tu prends conscience, quelque part... Tes yeux s'écarquillent d'eux-même, tu voudrais tendre ta main, agripper Bella et l'entraîner avec toi.

- Non ! S'exclama Weasley en sentant plusieurs élèves tenter de se ruer à sa rescousse. Reculez ! _Reculez_ ! Elle est à moi !

Tu regardes halluciné des centaines de personnes s'aligner maintenant contre les murs, observant le combat comme si c'était la chose la plus spectaculaire qui se soit jamais passée sur Terre.

Et tu sais, tu sais que Bella aime ça. Qu'elle raffole de l'attention, qu'elle raffole des regards tournés vers elle, qu'ils soient admiratifs ou terrifiés.

C'est pour qu'on la voit briller, qu'elle a plongé dans les ténèbres, c'est pour que sa lumière ne se laisse pas écraser par celle de Sirius, qu'elle s'est autant acharnée à faire en sorte qu'on tremble en entend son nom.

Parce que Sirius brille, lui aussi, il brille plus fort que tous les autres réunis.

Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa et Regulus...

La génération perdue.

- Qu'arrivera t-il à tes enfants quand je t'aurais tuée ? Raille Bella, aussi démente que d'habitude, faisant des bonds dans tous les sens pour éviter les maléfices qui dansent autour d'elle.

Absolument divine.

- Quand maman sera partie de la même manière que Freddie ?

- Tu... Ne... toucheras... plus jamais... à nos... enfants ! Hurle Weasley.

Et tu voudrais rire aussi, en entendant Bella éclater de rire, du même rire exultant qu'avait eu Sirius avant de basculer en arrière à travers le voile. Mais tu ne sais pas. Les choses se passent si vite, tellement vite...

Le maléfice de Weasley passe sous le bras tendu de Bella et la frappe en pleine poitrine, juste au-dessus du cœur, ce cœur que tu as tant voulu t'approprier, que tu as tant voulu détruire, aussi, parfois, tant il devait être... quoi, velu ?

Comme le sorcier des conte de Beedle, celui qui refusait d'aimer pour ne pas devenir sot.

Alors, tu te demandes, en regardant le sourire jubilant de Bella se figer, en regardant ses yeux sortir de leurs orbites, si elle aussi s'est arrachée le cœur pour le sceller ailleurs, ou si elle l'a simplement laisser se dessécher dans le sombre caveau qu'est devenu sa poitrine.

Et tu sais, soudain - tu lis en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, tu vois la compréhension s'abattre sur son visage et les souvenirs défiler dans ses yeux, tandis qu'elle bascule en arrière et s'abat sur le sol, sans un regard pour toi, sans un regard pour vous.

Des rugissements s'élèvent de la foule et la fureur du Maître éclate - il pointe sa baguette sur Weasley, et le morveux tant aimé sort soudainement du vide... Tout se passe si vite, si vite que tu n'as pas vraiment le temps de suivre, trop préoccupé par le corps de Bella, tordu dans tous les sens et reposant au sol, ses cheveux éclatés autour de son visage...

Si vieilli, désormais, maintenant qu'il est inanimé.

Brisé, cassé, ramolli et détruit.

Sans en prendre vraiment conscience, tu te détaches de la foule et tu te rues à ses côtés. Tu t'agrippes férocement à elle, et tu te fiches, tout à coup, de savoir ce que le Maître et l'enfant se disent - tu te fiches de savoir lequel des deux a raison, lequel des deux va survivre...

Quand le maître est tombé, tout à l'heure, dans la forêt, tu as espéré, l'espace d'un instant. Espéré qu'il ne se relève pas - que Bella se tourne vers toi, enfin. Mais Bella restait agenouillée aux côtés du maître, secouant ardemment la tête, le teint blafard et la bouche entrouverte.

- Non... Non... Non, non, non, murmurait-elle d'une voix effrayante. Il n'est pas... Il ne peut pas...

Et tous, vous fixiez Bella avec une lueur craintive dans les yeux, effrayés de ce qu'elle pourrait faire si le Maître était vraiment... Mort, comme la dernière fois. Effrayés qu'elle pète les plombs, de nouveau, et qu'elle vous tue les uns après les autres, qu'elle vous pourrisse, comme elle vous avait fait pourrir dans la forteresse d'Azkaban.

Mais le Maître avait fini par par reprendre connaissance. Dans l'obscurité, ses yeux avaient rougeoyé de nouveau, inondant Bella de joie, et tu t'étais empressé de baisser les yeux de peur que le Maître ne comprenne ta déception.

Maintenant... Maintenant, il n'y a plus que des années perdues en vain.

Le cadavre de Bella sur le sol.

Et toi, oubliant ces années passées à Azkaban, oubliant toutes ces fois ou elle a voulu te tuer - ou elle t'a tué, presque, comme ce jour dans le ciel où le garçon t'a fait valdinguer dans le vide et où elle t'a laissé sombrer, trop obnubilée par sa nièce pour te porter secours.

Bella.

Tu caresses sa joue pâle. Tu appuies tes lèvres sur les siennes.

Tu voudrais qu'elle ouvre tout soudain les yeux et qu'elle éclate de rire, qu'elle se moque de ton visage creusée et de tes yeux embués.

_Écarte-toi. Écarte-toi, Rodolphus. Ne me touche pas. Tu n'es qu'un pleutre !_

Mais Bella reste immobile.

- Viens. Laisse tomber. Ça ne la ramènera pas.

Une main se pose sur ton épaule.

Rabastan te regarde avec un mélange de pitié et d'horreur, les doigts crispés et le visage en sang. Du coin de l'œil, tu aperçois Lucius et Narcissa fuir secrètement dans l'ombre d'une foule pétrifiée, obsédée par l'enfant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco est avec eux - et tu les hais, soudain, d'avoir su passer entre les mailles du filet, quand toi et les siens ont tellement donné, tellement souffert...

_Il faut fuir_, te soufflent les yeux de Narcissa quand elle capte ton regard et observe une dernière fois les traits immobiles de sa sœur. _Fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Elle t'a toujours porté de l'affection.

Alors, vous fuyez.

Vous fuyez longtemps, pendant plusieurs jours. Vous tentez de franchir les frontières, de rejoindre la France.

Mais bientôt, il n'y a plus un seul endroit sur Terre où toi et Rab ne soyez pas recherchés.

Bientôt, la Forteresse d'Azkaban s'imprime à nouveau vos rétines, le froid vous mord de l'intérieur.

Les années passent, et tu ne sais pas qui de toi ou de Rab est le premier à lâcher prise.


End file.
